The present invention relates generally to thermoelectric assemblies and more particularly to thermoelectric heat pumps and thermoelectric couples and thermoelectric subcouples to be used in connection with thermoelectric heat pumps.
Thermoelectric modules or assmeblies employ a plurality of thermoelectric couples interconnected to form junction bridges. The modules or assemblies are provided with heat transfer radiators which are electrically isolated from the junction bridges by suitable insulating material such as a ceramic layer. Such thermoelectric assemblies have reduced efficiency because of interface losses between the hot and cold junction bridges in the module and because of the temperature drops across the insulating layers. In general, the thermoelectric assemblies are difficult to assemble and are relatively expensive.